Harper Generations Pilot episode.
In this pilot episode of Harper Generations, which focuses on the now grown children of Dylan, Sheila, Anyssa and Bryan, a shock ripples through Beacon Hill when Anyssa and Bryan have a huge fight and they split up! Scene 3 Willow Street in the Beacon Hill section of Boston. A cacophony of loud voices shatter the early morning. Anyssa and Bryan, a long time staple of the family, and an epitome of happiness, are screaming at one another. ANYSSA: How COULD you, Bryan? BRYAN: What do you mean? ANYSSA: I talked with Sheila, she told me she saw you with your law clerk! BRYAN: I was comforting her! ANYSSA: I am sure! Then why did Anita Sheridan tell me you were having a relationship with her?! BRYAN: Anita is a gossip! ANYSSA: She ALSO happens to be my law partner, Bryan! And a good one too! BRYAN: She gossips too much! ANYSSA: Oh, YOU! I am leaving! BRYAN: Where are you going?! ANYSSA: I am going to Oklahoma City! I am going to stay with Mom and Dad for a while! Then I will be in Somerset staying with Susie and Patrick! (Enter Courtney Sue, a journalist with the Boston Globe, and their oldest daughter) COURTNEY SUE: Mom, Dad, what is going on here? ANYSSA: Court, I am sorry. Did we wake you, honey? COURTNEY SUE: Yeah, me and nearly all of Beacon Hill. What is going on? BRYAN: Nothing to speak of, honey. ANYSSA: Don't lie to our daughter! COURTNEY SUE: Mom! I have never seen you this mad at Dad. What is going on here? BRYAN: Your mother is overreacting about something that Anita Sheridan thought she saw. COURTNEY SUE (nervously): What did she see, Mom? ANYSSA: Your father, my husband, having an affair with his law clerk! (Courtney Sue is stunned. Sam Forson comes down, sensing his sister's distress) SAM: What's wrong, Court? COURTNEY SUE: Everything, Sammy. (Sam only allows his family {immediate and extended} and closest friends, Aidan Atherton and his cousin, Derek Harper, and his sisters to call him Sammy. Nobody else does.) SAM: I could hear everyone arguing. Mom, what is it? ANYSSA: Ask your father. He seems to know everything. COURTNEY SUE: Let me tell him, Mom. ANYSSA: All right, Courtney. COURTNEY SUE: Apparently, Anita Sheridan saw Dad and his law clerk in a compromising situation. SAM: Dad! You DIDN'T?! BRYAN: Anita Sheridan is lying. ANYSSA: She may be a lot of things, Bryan Forson, but a liar is NOT one of them! BRYAN: You would believe her over your husband?! ANYSSA: She would not lie to me! She SAW you! (Enter Jolie. She is irate) JOLIE: What are you two screaming so early in the morning?! Ellie is trying to sleep! She has to work tonight! BRYAN: Sorry, Jolie. JOLIE: What is all the racket here?! SAM: Mom and Dad are having a fight. JOLIE (slightly annoyed): I can see that, Sammy. What is the fight about?! COURTNEY SUE (glaring at Jolie): Don't EVER speak to him that way again, Serena! (Courtney Sue only calls Jolie by her first name when she is angry) JOLIE (getting the hint, Courtney Sue was very protective of Sam): Sorry, Sammy. ANYSSA: Courtney Sue is right, Jolie, you shouldn't have snapped at Sammy. Your dad and I are arguing over what he was doing with his law clerk. JOLIE: You mean, Sandy Michaels?! COURTNEY SUE: You know her? JOLIE: She is in one of my sports medicine classes! Pretentious little prima donna! COURTNEY SUE: Apparently, she was caught with Dad. JOLIE (glaring at her father): She was, was she?! ANYSSA: Yes, she was. Anita Sheridan saw it. JOLIE (coldly): I see. Well, Dad, have you ANYTHING to say?! BRYAN: All I have to say is Anita is a liar! (Anyssa is stunned. He isn't admitting to it, but he is not even denying it.) ANYSSA: Then on the evidence I have before me, I will presume you are! Well, that is that, Bryan Forson! I am leaving you! BRYAN: Where are you going?! ANYSSA (angrily): I am going to go and pack! I am NOT staying in this house a minute more! BRYAN: You are crazy! You can't leave me! ANYSSA (her voice cold as ice): I can and I will! You watch me, Bryan! JOLIE: Mom, where are you going to go? ANYSSA: I am going to go to Oklahoma City and stay with your Grandmother and grandfather Lucas; then I will be in Somerset with Aunt Susie and Uncle Patrick. I don't know when, or IF, I will be coming back. I have my court cases assigned to different lawyers. Things are all right on that front. Don't worry, Jolie, I will call you when I get to Oklahoma. (The doorbell rings, it is Dylan and Sheila.) SHEILA: What is going on here, Nyssa?! I could hear you all screaming at our house. JOLIE: Oh, Aunt Sheila. It's terrible. DYLAN: What is going on here, guys?! ANYSSA: There is no easy way to say this, you two. I am leaving Bryan.......for GOOD! (Dylan and Sheila are stunned. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Harper Generations episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila